Battle of Repleetah
The Battle of Repleetah was a massive battle fought as part of the 35-year Kilrathi War. About Repleetah is a backwater colony world colonized by Terran and Kilrathi scientists. Despite the fact that the Kilrathi War began in 2634, this news did not reach Repleetah until twenty years later. The human scientists approached their Kilrathi counterparts in order to confirm that they had no interest in joining in the ensuing conflict raging across the galaxy, and that they were still dedicated to research. However, during this meeting, the Kilrathi slaughter the human scientists with biological weapons, prompting both sides to send marines to retake Repleetah. Thus, the Battle of Repleetah had begun. Battle The Battle of Repleetah was fought almost entirely on the ground, with hundreds of thousands of fresh Kilrathi and human marines being brought in by space-faring transports to replenish previous divisions everyday. Some sources say that the human marines had a force of 2.7 million soldiers alongside 2.1 million civilians stationed on the planet. The Kilrathi had an overwhelming 7 million troops. The battle sharply resembled the tactics employed by French and German troops during World War I, with troops fighting out of trenches in bio-resistant suits. Both sides also fought the battle with hover tanks, among them the Kilrathi drill tank. This menacing vehicle could drill its way into Terran positions and provide easy access for the bloodthirsty Kilrathi marines, and it had one laser for self-defense. The Terran marines usually countered this threat with the use of bazookas and satchel charges placed on the tanks. Despite the daring tactics employed by both sides and the brave sacrifices made by thousands, if not millions, of troops who fought on the ground, neither side gained any advantage over the other in the ongoing battle. Marine forces from both sides would often gain one piece of land only to lose it within the following days. Although an air strike would easily end the bloodshed, neither side commits. The Battle of Repleetah would drag on for years to come. Among the veterans of that battle was Hector Paz, who after an injury joined the Confederation Navy.Word of Honor Outcome The Battle of Repleetah raged on for years after the initial invasion, with thousands more troops dying needlessly on the ground. The Battle of Repleetah had been fought for ten years (2664) when both the Terran Confederation and the Kilrathi Empire give up hope on ever retaking the planet, pulling back their transports and refusing to send anymore soldiers or starfighters. Only a handful of human and Kilrathi marines are left at this point, both under-equipped and exhausted from fighting. In a last-ditch effort to win the battle, Lt. Miles D'Arby, the most senior human marine still alive, rallies his men to attack the Kilrathi survivors. The two groups of survivors fought a vicious battle with each other which ultimately resulted in the deaths of everybody on both sides, including Lt. D'Arby. The battle ended in a draw with neither side establishing control over the planet. Nevertheless, after ten years of warfare, the Battle of Repleetah was finally over. Aftermath The Battle of Repleetah resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of soldiers on both sides and great material damages. However, despite the extensive fighting, both factions ultimately failed to gain control of Repleetah, and even if they had, the planet was far from the frontlines and therefore had no significant military advantage. Ironically, this battle ultimately had little to no effect on the war effort, proving itself to be nothing more than a show of force that resulted in the needless slaughter of thousands of soldiers. The battle could easily have been won through the use of a massive air strike from either side, but nobody agreed to send one, further proving the battle to have been an example of poor military strategy and coordination. Because of the folly of these events, the Battle of Repleetah remains one of the bloodiest battles of the Kilrathi War. Behind the scenes According to the Terran Confederation Handbook, the Battle of Repleetah begun on 2646.080 as a result of the stalemate on T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh. Lasting until 2651.290 it was the longest and bloodiest battle of the war. Losses included 2.7 million Confed troops and 1.2 million civilians (in the early phases of the battle), and 7 million Kilrathi. Star*Soldier established that there was more than one Battle of Repleetah, one of the battles occured around 2654. Category:Battles